BROOD
by Neil Davies1
Summary: The planet Vibrance should be a garden paradise, instead it's a frozen wasteland and what's being cut from the ice caves beneath it?


BROOD

Gazing at his reflection in the smooth glass-like wall Cavanaugh reflected that his time here had aged him. The lines were deeper, the cheekbones sharply pointed and the grey strands in his hair were now outnumbering the dark.

Good god he thought I'm turning into my father and it had happened in less than three months - this assignment was sucking the youth out of him.

"John," a voice echoed in the main corridor, "John," a short, rotund man huffed into view face glistening with sweat. Almost completely bald he was a fizz of nervous energy, "Oh there you are," relief palpable Ben Dubois approached his superior, "We've found another one," he declared.

Turning John squinted down at the slightly comic figure who was sweating despite the icy temperatures, "where," he grunted.

"Sector 9, east side of the glacier," just where predicted and just like the others.

"Show me," said the tall rangy man and they set off at a brisk pace with Cavanaugh in the lead, his long legs forcing Ben to jog to keep up.

The find was being cut from the glacier when they arrived, brilliant prismatic beams creating vivid spectrums in the air, pulsing spinning rainbows that dazzled John's eyes.

A chunk of ice ten feet high was excised from the ice and slid forwards, only just being caught by the waiting arms of the robot carrier, a one-man vehicle with Dobson behind the controls a good reliable sort.

Through the frosty ice a dark shape was clearly visible held to stiff attention. John nodded, oh yes it was another one all right this made five.

"I'd better tell our guest," he said through tight lips.

"I wonder how many more there are," said Ben with a nervous twitch and Cavanaugh wondered the same thing as he gazed up at the towering figure held prisoner in the thick white block?

"I'll be sure to ask," he said raising his voice, "Good work men," it was important to give praise wherever possible it was part of his management style and helped maintain morale. Important when you were stuck down here in this grim warren where no sun shone.

It wasn't a long walk to the guest quarters, the door of which was a thick airlock of gun metal grey allow. Inputting the code John stood back as the door hissed and clunked open.

Icy vapour even colder than the air outside greeted him, a thick almost impenetrable mist that caused him to lift a mask over his nose and mouth before entering. His eyebrows were soon frost encrusted and he almost slipped on the slippery metal floor.

"We have found a fifth sleeper," he declared at a stiff silent figure sat side on to the door, it neither moved nor reacted and struck him as more like an empty environmental suit than a living being.

"Did you hear me," he called, "I said we found..."

Movement behind made him turn with a start as a sinewy, coiling almost liquid shape loomed up out of the mist sudden and alarming.

Caught by surprise John backed away shocked at what he was seeing, he hadn't thought the visitor could evacuate his suit or exist independent of it.

"I heard you the first time," hissed a chilling sibilance as large green but cold and inhuman eyes regarded the human colonist.

Ace didn't want to be the first to say it; she didn't want to make some cheap wisecrack or hurtful comment. She could see that the Doctor was put out even disappointed; not that he'd ever admit it.

Finally to break a protracted silence, populated only by the background hum of the TARDIS she said peering up at the screen, "wrong time period?"

The hum of response was a negative, so she tried again, "environmental disaster?"

His look was brief but also negative.

"Polar shift," she tried again, "change of orbit," the options were rapidly diminishing to explain what they were both looking at, finally she sighed and threw up her hands.

"You're sure this is the right place professor," it was unlikely he'd made such a massive blunder but she had to be sure, "I mean I can't see lush verdant pastures, rolling fields of cereal, vast orchards of summer fruit."

Eye brow cocked he threw her a sideways look, "Ace," he said pointedly, "This is definitely the planet Vibrance."

But how could it be after all the big build up he'd given it, "So why is there so much snow," acres of it, thick drifts of it, endless whiteout in all directions – snow, ice, frost, more snow?

With a sigh the little man lifted the handle of his brolly to the crease between his lower lip and his chin, a thoughtful pensive gesture.

"There's only one thing to do," he mused and Ace was already stepping towards the inner door that led to what she thought of as the wardrobe section.

"Fur coats," she asked knowing he had a vast selection ranging from Tibetan, Siberian and Polar Expedition to various exotic alien and futuristic models.

"The mark fives," he told her wistfully and she knew what he meant, they were streamlined but cosy with inbuilt heating controls. Ace liked them and the way you could shut out any chill with the twist of a toggle.

"Great," she said knowing there were some cool snow boots with the coats and mittens and even breathing masks.

"Oh and Ace," he caught her just in the doorway, "Bring a winter warmer."

Now her eyes sparkled with excitement, "nitro nine," was he serious he normally hated the stuff and told her to leave it behind.

"Deluxe size," his smile was impish and her smirk fully matched it; this was more like it. She'd been itching to try out the one with the extra kick and deluxe could blow a hole in a mountain.

The writhing green serpent towered over Cavanaugh, its body as thick as a power cable and just as sturdy from the look of it, the head a massive tear drop with ebony black eyes that John saw his terrified face reflected in.

A sharp voice that was part whisper part rasp issued from the wide reptilian mouth, "You are privileged," it announced as the dead dipped to within inches of his face, the slit-like nostrils inhaling the cold vapour greedily, "Few get to see us in our natural state."

John had never seen his guest's natural form before; usually he resided inside his suit which seemed to be made of chitinous, impenetrable armour.

"Certainly," said the huge snake, "Not one of noble birth."

"Noble," John gasped?

"Our society has a rigid caste system, I am from one of the higher castes if not the highest," quick as a flash the great creature coiled around Cavanaugh who turned to see it oozing backwards into the seated suit, oozing and slurping its great length into a container that was surely too small.

And yet the creature fitted and soon a piercing green gaze fixed the explorer as the helmet slowly turned, snapping into place as though on a hinge.

"You are royalty," John asked?

"An aristocrat of the first rank," the voice was deeper with more of a croak as though speaking through an amplifier.

"I had no idea, how should I address you," John asked?

This was considered then the large helmet atop the narrow body shook once, "For now no such formality is required."

"Very well," John changed subject, "The five figures we've cut from the ice, they seem different to you, are they of a lower caste will they not be able to free themselves as you did?"

Again a pause followed as the questions were considered, was the alien constructing a lie wondering what to hold back and what to reveal? Cavanaugh wasn't a stupid man; he knew this creature had given him a version of events not the whole picture. The environment up top was proof of that.

"What makes you think that," the rasp sent a chill through John then his pager bleeper, the urgent blue neon was flashing.

"I have to take this," a green claw waved it seemed a dismissive gesture.

"A problem," asked the alien?

"I'm not sure, maybe," eager to be away Cavanaugh retreated reading the small text with a frown, "People on the surface, strangers."

At once he became aware of a change in the alien's posture and manner a tension a wariness, "What will you do," the voice was polite but only just as though the speaker had his own ideas on this subject and they might be extreme?

"Get some answers," said John not wanting to give too much away, he was after all in charge here at least it said so on his contract.

The sky was a lovely shade of azure blue like on a fab summer day so how could it be so cold? She could even see two suns, one rising in the east and another to the north. Surely two suns meant the planet was twice as warm.

Not quite.

"So how deep is this snow," Ace noticed her boots were sinking in too deep, she felt oddly light inside the mark five fur suit?

"Three meters," she was told.

"Then how come we aren't sinking," they should be up to their necks in the white stuff?

"These suits have buoyancy," the Doctor smiled moving ahead of her despite shorter legs.

"Seriously," she was impressed, warm too despite a reading earlier showing it was minus forty and dropping; she felt almost toasty, "You mean we can't sink no matter how soft the snow," an idea occurred, "What if we fall through some ice?"

But he was pondering something sticking up out of the snow; it was like a thin silver biro with a tiny winking jewel on top. There were loads of them she noticed scattered all over the place and not in a random pattern.

"Sensors," she guessed out loud, without replying he tapped a finger against one then moved over to something else thrusting up through the snow it was a frozen flower of some sort with icicles on each of its five petals.

Placing the sonic close to one of these the Doctor gave it a buzz, the buzz first deepened then softened, his smile turned to a scowl.

"What are you doing," she knew she had to ask that he wouldn't just tell her?

"I've raised the temperature of this icicle to fifteen degrees above freezing."

Then it should he melting, dripping and turning into a little puddle, "Looks the same to me."

"Yes," he drew the word out into an impatient hum, "Ice that won't melt," he contemplated.

"No such thing," she was sure of her science or had been.

"Except here," he clicked the sonic off.

"It's being kept like that by some artificial means?"

"By some very sophisticated means," he corrected tapping the base of the sonic against all the icicles not snapping any of them, "Vibrance has been terra-formed or more accurately perma-formed."

With a burst of energy he stood up, spun around planted his brolly in the snow like a flag and came to a decision. She'd seen him like this before it was a posture of action or determination.

Voice rising he yelled into the icy breeze, "All right where are you," at first he seemed to be talking to himself then her gaze was drawn to a small hill or dune of snow with veins of frost and ice in it. The whole thing looked different to the rest of the landscape, too uniform too solid and symmetrical.

When part of the side split open on a hinge she was somewhat less than startled, two men stood there in furs and black boots, odd logos on their collars but it was the guns Ace frowned at oh yes they always had guns and these were very business-like.

"I'm the Doctor," said with brio, "I think you're expecting me," he couldn't possibly know that it had to be a bluff, but it was amazing how often his bluffs panned out.

This one did too as they stood aside and waved him to join them, Ace followed not caring if she was invited or not, she wasn't staying in this snowscape getting hypothermia.

Both in their twenties the men had a rugged durability and stoic toughness that marked them out from the usual softies, they meant business.

Soon Ace was speeding downwards deep under the snow into the core of the planet, she looked at the Doctor his expression was lacking in both alarm and surprise like this was just what he wanted to be doing and the guns didn't bother him at all.

He was always like this putting on a front and he was so good at it that you'd never guess he wasn't totally nonchalant.

The men gave nothing away neither barking orders nor snapping out questions, no third degree no declaration of 'you shouldn't be here this area is classified', they kept to themselves.

Somebody else was going to asking the questions and giving the warnings and as the lift came to a stomach punching halt and the doors whistled open Ace found herself gazing at an impressive warren of glass-walled tunnels.

"Neat," she had to admit, it would have taken some serious technology to bore or cut this place into existence.

"Advanced," she added referring to her own time and other times she'd visited way better than iceworld in her estimation.

"Alien," the Doctor said this under his breath it was clearly for her benefit not the guards they probably already knew or didn't care.

"You reckon," not sure how he could tell she ran a glove over a smooth polished surface watching her reflection do the same, "cut by laser," she asked but he drew her attention to slight flaws in the polish like frozen ripples.

"Sound vibrations," he tapped one with his brolly tip.

"This way," said the tallest of the men heading off, leaving his partner to bring up the rear.

"Move," he said unoriginally but with an emphatic wave of that gun.

The Doctor smiled like this was just what he wanted to do, what she wanted to do was kick the guy and make a run for it but then what, where could they do, it would be easy to get lost in this glass-like maze.

Playing over the conversation he'd just had in his mind Cavanaugh felt a deep disquiet. He knew there were things their guest was holding back but occasionally just now and again he let things slip. Like that throwaway remark about his colleagues, so could they free themselves and what would happen if they did.

They looked like hulking figures, giants, powerful and menacing – a formidable army and just what was that army doing frozen in suspended animation down here, what would their leader order them to do to John and his team?

All this preyed on his mind as he entered a long office full of chairs with one entire wall given over to posters, diagrams, announcements and staff rosters. The place was known affectionately as 'reception' and it was where the newcomers were being brought, a man and a girl, civilians; the man a medic apparently.

Cavanaugh couldn't understand why their ship hadn't registered with the orbital satellite known as Big Brother or BB for short. Normally BB missed nothing, certainly not an unauthorised craft.

He was contemplating this when a small man with a hat and brolly arrived followed by a stroppy looking girl, both wore fur suits although the man was removing his to reveal a startling costume, "You must be the man in charge," he said, it wasn't a question.

"John Cavanaugh, expedition leader," John found himself responding.

"So tell me John," the impish face became serious, "What have you found here?"

Some compelling was the gaze that Cavanaugh almost blurted out the truth instead he fell back on, "What makes you think we've found anything?"

It was the girl who answered and she didn't sound academic or scientific, "A planet with two suns that is like Lapland, icicles that don't melt and miles of tunnels carved out of a glacier by non-human tech – with us so far?"

The tone was so insolent that he almost snapped something back just as rude, but if he was nothing else Cavanaugh was a political animal and had been trained to give nothing away.

"Who are you two," he went on the offensive but ignoring him the short man turned his gaze on the wall of information scanning it with keen interest.

"How interesting," he mused, "Five blocks cut from the east side of the glacier where the ice is thickest, that can't have been easy so whatever you found there must have been worth the effort and man hours."

Observant thought John and smart as well to decipher the jargon and technical info so rapidly, "You're an engineer as well as a medic," he queried?

"I'm not a medic just The Doctor," the smile was a brief flash, John noted the emphasis _The Doctor_ not _A Doctor_.

"I'm Ace by the way," said the girl, "Why cut chunks out of a glacier, bit big to stick in a cocktail surely."

"The chunks contained – what, ore, minerals, technology," the Doctor was speculating but not randomly, "bodies," he concluded studying John for a reaction and John was sure he didn't give one but the little man was not a fool, "Five bodies."

"Why unfreeze five dead bodies," asked Ace then answered her own question, "Because they're not dead."

"In stasis," said the mild Scots burr and Cavanaugh felt alarmed at how quickly this conversation had slipped out of his grasp, wasn't he supposed to be interrogating these two; the Doctor appeared to have just taken over.

"I asked who you are," John barked, "I want to see some ID, visiting permits, travel passes and..."

The brolly handle rose silencing him; it was a commanding gesture quite impressive in its own way reminding him of the alien guest's claw, "How did you know where to start digging, I mean," said the Doctor, "I see no sign of excavation at any other sites; it's almost as if you knew where to find the bodies."

Startled by the man's perception Cavanaugh regarded him, "You're not authorised to be here are you Doctor, you and this girl are unofficial TWP's."

Ace frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Tourists without permission," the Doctor supplied then his features hardened, "We can help you Mr Cavanaugh and you're going to need that help, probably quite soon."

John felt his eyebrows rise, "With what," he scoffed.

"Defrosted hostiles," Ace supplied.

"The bodies aren't," John cut himself off knowing he'd fallen for the verbal trap like a fool, they were quite a double act these two.

"Not yet," the Doctor finished for him with a victorious smile.

In the chamber designated a storage unit, basically a giant fridge freezer lay five vast chunks of ice side by side, huge white blocks at the heart of each lay a still green figure.

From the chest of one of the sleepers emanated a bright green light, a shocking prismatic emerald circular in shape that pulsated like a heart. Growing in strength and speed the light filled the chest of the sleeper and sent tendrils of light down both of the thick arms to what looked like clamps.

As these began to glow like two fierce beacons a high pitched buzzing sound like a swarm of bees filled the chamber and from the other four figures flashed identical lights.

A sharp crack filled the air and a split appeared down the side of the first block, a jagged flaw that grew in length and depth until the block looked as though it was going to split in half.

More cracks, like gun shots, and soon every block was criss crossed with fracture lines from which dripped a torrent of water that was soon a gush.

"I fail to see," said Cavanaugh testily, "What any of this has to do with you two and furthermore," a bleeping sound interrupted him it seemed to be coming from the little man's left arm.

Raising this he shot the sleeve to reveal a chunky watch, no not just a watch but something with a more complex display. John saw five flashing lights appear around the edges of the small screen; lights that then converged to the centre.

"What is that," he demanded?

"Active bio signals," he was told, "Your sleepers are awakening."

"Aliens," said Ace, "Dangerous," she queried then caught herself, "Of course they are."

"The sleepers are not dangerous," Cavanaugh objected.

"How do you know," snapped the girl defiantly?

"Because one of them is already awake," the Doctor judged, "Their leader."

Ace let her gaze pan the room, "So where is he then?"

The answer, when it came, was not from their host but from a doorway behind them in which was framed a strange and exotic figure armoured and helmeted; regarded them through two green Perspex lenses.

"I am here," rasped an asthmatic voice and Ace took a step back from the streamlined, robed figure whose arms ended in claws or clamps. Calmer, with a slight smile on his lips, the Doctor turned slowly.

He did not seem remotely surprised by what he saw, taking two steps forward he extended his right hand (open), closed it into a fist and took it first to his right breast then his left.

"By the authority of Azibore, the legacy of Izlyr and by the noble houses of demos and phobos I greet you my lord," he intoned adding a slight bow.

The alien gazed at him, its lizard slit of a mouth pursing with clear surprise, even the tall body tensed, "You speak the sacred words of the red palace, how came you learn them?"

Wondering the same thing Ace mused that the Doctor always had the capacity to surprise her after all this time.

He said, "I have visited your home world many times, sometime as a foe and sometimes as a saviour."

Silence greeted this broken by Cavanaugh, "What is he talking about; has he been here before?"

"This isn't my home," said the imperious reptilian, "Merely my resting place my exile."

"Ah," said the Doctor knowingly, "Why else would an ice lord be entombed here with his inner retinue."

This was clearly all; news to Cavanaugh and Ace knew how he felt, "So where is your home," she asked thinking about the words exile and entombed?

"I am of the royal red planet, birth place of culture, war and redemption," said the alien proudly.

"Red planet," Ace repeated, "You mean..."

"Yes he does," the Doctor confirmed, "May I know your name ice lord?"

"I am a lord no longer, the title was rescinded today I am merely Nethrax, Commander formerly of the 8th expeditionary fleet."

Nodding the Doctor rested both hands on his brolly, "I am sorry about your fall from grace Nethrax, believe me I understand what that's like but why are you getting these humans to cut your guards free? By doing so you will be alerting home world to your escape and a punitive force will be on its way."

Cavanaugh's features reflected alarm, "You didn't tell us that, what punitive force what will happen to me and my team?"

"Toast mate," Ace said bitingly, "Although I'll bet his nibs won't be here when that happens."

Ignoring her and moving across the room to stand next to the Doctor, John assumed a pleading aspect, "We should have been warned, we have every right to know."

"Right," Nethrax sampled the word with some amusement, "Do you know how long I have been imprisoned here," rancour and bitterness poisoned each syllable, "You speak of rights," he lifted a clamp to his own chest, "What of my rights, the honour of my family? I am a decorated military hero, none of that counted for a thing during my trial my sentence."

"For," the Doctor cut in and the helmet tilted back a few notches, "What did you do to deserve your exile?"

Ace said, "Must have been pretty serious to be frozen alive like a fish finger?"

Shaking his head slightly at this crassness the Doctor gave a low tut, "So you perma-formed this entire planet, told these humans some cover story and got them to revive your guards. What did you promise them in return – wealth, glory, fame," the sharp crafty face turned to Cavanaugh, "Or was it all three."

Having the decency to look abashed the expeditionary leader coloured slightly, "My men and I have been stuck on the outer rim for months searching for some find of historical value, running out of money and hope, finding Nethrax and his men could change all of that."

"How," asked Ace, "Aliens can't be anything new," not in this century she was guessing where star travel was a reality?

"Aliens believed to be extinct," said the Doctor, "Proof positive of an ancient culture from the long dead planet of Mars would be career-making."

Now she got it, "But if Mar sis dead where is this punitive force coming from?"

"Other colonies," said her companion, "The Martians emigrated once their home world became exhausted, they set up new home worlds like New Mars and Neo Phobos."

"How far away are they," what she was really asking was how much time they had before more of these tall green creatures arrived?

"Not far enough," the time lord's tone was muted.

"So you're leaving," Cavanaugh realised, "The plan all along was to escape but how, using our shuttles. Where does that leave us?"

"Collateral damage mate," said Ace, "You were just a means to an end."

Turning away and lifting a small box-like device John said, "Ben," he was calling his deputy Ben Dubois, "Seal the storage room; nothing must come out."

A slight pause then a tinny voice, "Too late John, they're already out they just melted the door with some kind of sonic weapon."

Appalled Cavanaugh turned away to pace the room, "Secure the escape pods," he ordered, "They are our top priority."

Ace heard the Doctor whisper to himself, "too late," then he turned to Nethrax who stood imperiously watching events, "I assume your warriors have their orders," without waiting for a reply the little man regarded Cavanaugh, "Tell your people to stand down or they'll be slaughtered, they can't fight ice warriors."

"No," it was a cry of fury and despair.

"There's nothing to be gained in a fight you can't win," there was compassion in the Doctor's voice as well as an edge of warning. Ace thought he looked sad but not defeated, he was rarely that.

Back to Nethrax he said, "I have a ship, it can carry you, your warriors and these humans to safety."

This seemed to startle the ice lord as much as Ace, was the professor serious?

"Where is your craft," Nethrax rasped?

"On the surface not far from here."

"And it can accommodate us all," incredulity mixed with scepticism?

"Easily," Ace answered although she wondered at the wisdom of the offer.

Nethrax didn't seem too happy either, "You might deliver me into the hands of my enemies."

"You have my personal guarantee that I won't," the Doctor insisted but this was greeted with a rasping pneumatic chuckle.

"During my trial I received many such guarantees from those I thought I could trust, one by one they melted away like ice vapour and here I am. Now I trust only my own instincts and judgement."

Behind him a towering figure lumbered into view, Ace's eyes almost popped out of her skull when she saw the walking battleship. Seven feet tall at least and almost as wide it was like a pocket dinosaur and made the steroid pumped American wrestlers she watched look like tooth picks.

Thickly armoured with arms like tree trunks it had some kind of tube attached to its left wrist and she recognised a DAR when she saw one, how many Deadly Alien Ray-guns had she and the professor encountered?

Nethrax declared, "Skord is here to keep watch over you, do not attempt to leave this room," imposing and rock-like Skord gave drawn out hissing breaths like a bag of cobras.

"I," said Nethrax, "Must take charge of events, I shall return with my answer to your offer Doctor presently."

Striding from the room with a swish of his robe the ice lord did not look back nor did his tone suggest optimism.

Drifting back to his companion the Doctor enquired soto voce, "That nitro nine you're carrying is it liquid or solid?"

This was more like it, "powder, but we can't detonate it all in here."

Eyes flicking the room he took in the carpet, walls, furniture and lights then his gaze alighted on something, "Sprinkle some there, not too much just enough to raise the temperature a little."

She followed his gaze, she could do that but, "What about the mutant ninja turtle," she nodded at Skord who stood impassive?

Leave him to me said the impish grin and moving back towards the giant the time lord rose to his full if unimpressive size, he was like a midget compared to the ice warrior then again just about anyone would be unless they played for the Harlem Globetrotters.

"I am an honourary regent of the red palace, a one time consort of king Zantak and I hold the legion of imperial Martian Warrior Crest. I think it's safe therefore to assume I outrank former Commander Nethrax," the impressive stone-like face registered neither emotion nor interest but it did at least regard the Doctor and Ace saw her chance.

Can out, twist lid (blimey it was tight) sprinkle some nitro into her palm (don't drop it) and toss it where he had shown her. His plan was immediately clear but she assumed the professor knew what he was doing, he often did.

Skord's voice was hoarser than his commander, cruder and more snake-like, "Return to your friends," the wrist tube was waved, yeah definitely a DAR.

"Didn't you hear me," the Doctor played for time.

"Return to your friends," the tube tip began to glow a fierce orange.

"Very well," the Doctor backed away, "worth a try," he muttered, "If you won't listen to reason Skord then," the brolly tip rose, jabbed a bit of paper on the wall and gave a flash of current.

Suddenly the paper burst into flames so did the one next to it and the one below it and within moments the whole wall was a raging inferno. Startled and confused the green giant swung around, driven back by the sudden intense heat, moisture forming on its perspex lenses and a gasp of pain escaping those dry lips.

Now. The Doctor didn't need to say anything. He circled Skord and fled the room, Ace followed pulling John with her. Disorientated and thrashing about the ice warrior hissed furiously, sweat running in rivulets down its bulky armour. One clamp shot out and closed around something, an arm.

Yanked back Ace let go of John and cried out in pain and shock, her shoulder almost dislocated by the strength of the Martian, "Let go of me," she made the mistake of kicking one of those thick legs and almost broke every toe on that foot.

Hopping and held fast she snarled, "run John, keep going."

But the Doctor had stopped in his tracks and was glaring at Skord, "Let her go," he said calmly almost softly yet his voice seemed to boom inside Ace's head.

Of course the brute didn't let go he continued to gasp and sweat. Unable to pull free Ace grimaced, "leave me."

Never said the intense glittering gaze of the time lord then he made a gesture with his fingers, a sort of sprinkling motion before pointing at Skord's feet.

Understanding she used her free hand to prize the lid of the nitro nine container, she had to be careful or she'd ignite her own clothes and fry along with Skord.

Very gingerly she released several granules seeing the alien's visor misting over, the heat wasn't too bad in her view but its effect on this giant was amazing he seemed to be cooking inside his shell. Of course he was, Mars was a cold world a frozen wasteland just like this planet had been turned into.

Ace didn't see the Doctor approach, he could move very silently and swiftly when he needed to, "last chance Skord," he whispered, "Let Ace go."

Of course the giant didn't so the brolly dipped and with a regretful sigh the time lord touched the scattered nitro.

WHOOF, up it went in a blinding flash igniting the warrior's feet and legs. Free, Ace dashed out into the corridor sweating herself, arm bruised. Pain filled hisses and gasps escaped the room, the deadly tube came to bear.

Down the Doctor's eyes blazed and they sank together as the tube screamed and snarled, part of the corridor distorted out of shape, thin then fat then thin again warping and twisting like a funfare mirror.

Panelling darkened, cracked and fell away as the sonic beams tore into atoms and molecules ripping them asunder.

As soon as the storm abated Ace was being pulled along, "keep low, make no sound," she was told it was an instruction that didn't need to be repeated.

They found John cowering near a junction, "thank god you're all right," he told Ace who flashed him a cheeky grin.

"We have to get out of here," said the Doctor, "Tell your people to abandon this place."

"But all our equipment, our finds," Cavanaugh began to object.

"Lost already," said the little man, "It's about lives now."

"The big greenies won't let you keep them anyway," ever practical Ace had seen how ruthless and deadly they could be, "professor, we could sabotage the lift shaft when everyone's out."

Considering this the Doctor made no comment, "I need to give Nethrax another chance to see sense."

Was he mad the Martian Lord had been abandoned here by his own people and with good reason in her view, he was clearly mad, "We should leave him," she said firmly, "He could be a mass murderer."

Ignoring this the pixie-like face came to a decision, "John, get Ace out of here. Ace, show him to the TARDIS. I'll lead as many people there as I can."

"And Martians," she demanded not liking to just leave him?

We'll see said the set of his lips if they are willing to listen to reason.

As soon as she and John reached the exit lift shaft, which mercifully wasn't guarded by another green hulk, Ace took out the spare TARDIS key.

"It's a blue box, you can't miss it, the key pings when you get nearer."

"You're not coming with me," he asked with alarm?

"The professor's going to get in all kinds of trouble without me. Call your people, get them out on the surface."

He clearly wasn't happy about her decision but what could he do; she was already dashing back into the icy underground maze after the Doctor. "Mad as each other," Cavanaugh sighed then tried to call Ben Dubois.

It wasn't hard to find Nethrax, the ice lord was inspecting the largest of the escape pods, two towering figures flanked him. Both turned to cover the Doctor with their sonic guns as he appeared walking with apparent nonchalance.

Giving a hiss of disapproval at his escape Nethrax studied a screen upon which three small red dots could be seen moving slowly, "There is less time than I hoped," he said.

"About an hour," the Doctor gauged his quick eyes taking in the details, "But their sensors will detect you long before then," he aimed his brolly at the escape pod, "You won't outrun them in that."

"How true," the tall figure didn't try to hide his irritation, "The pod could be upgraded but not in so little time."

"My offer still stands," the Doctor offered, "I can fly you out of here safely."

"Could you upgrade the engines on this pod," Nethrax countered?

"In an hour," the Doctor's gaze swam over the designs and blueprints as he considered the proposal, "In an hour," he muttered to himself, "Perhaps but there's a condition."

"Name it," hissed the ice lord.

"Release all the humans here; they are useless to you as hostages."

There was only a brief delay, "It shall be done."

"In that case," coat and hat off, sonic out the Doctor prized open a panel on the side of the pod, soon his head and upper torso were within and Ace could hear the sonic buzzing and light flashing.

Nethrax turned to his two warriors, "Watch him closely," he began to stride away and Ace had to admit she was relieved to see him go, the two hulks didn't seem as smart or as observant.

Surely the professor didn't trust Nethrax; she didn't not for one second. How much Nitro did she have left, her gaze took in the remains of the grey powder it should be enough and carefully she began to creep around the pod chamber making use of engine parts and tables to keep out of sight.

The human workers, the ones not already killed, were held in a craggy looking cave some yards away guarded by the last of the warriors, Ben Dubois was one of them and it was he who spoke up bravely, "you can't keep us here like common criminals I demand to be released."

Cold pitiless eyes regarded him as Nethrax stood framed in the cave entrance, "So be it," he said softly almost a whisper then to the warriors, "release them," the tone was mocking and the tow sonic guns rose and began to power up.

A bit here and a bit there, a power cable, a computer terminal, a container of some dark liquid that might be flammable (she hoped so). Once she was finished Ace just had a little Nitro left.

Having emerged with a sooty face the Doctor gave a cough, turned his sonic off and regarded the two warriors, "not bad work," he said, "Even if I do say so myself."

Neither moving nor responding the two great brutes seemed unimpressed like the outcome of his labours didn't affect them one little bit.

"You have succeeded," the voice came from some yards away and marching back in, cloak billowing, Nethrax looked every inch visiting royalty.

"I have," he was greeted with a cheeky grin, "This pod now has warp drive."

"Impressive Doctor, you are quite the engineer."

Blowing on the sonic and pocketing it the little man put his hat back on, "Twas nothing," he said modestly.

"On the contrary, you have given us our freedom."

"The bill's in the post," getting not so much as a titter for his joke the Doctor sighed, humour was wasted on this lot, "I'll be off then," coat slung over his shoulder he made to leave but barring his way Nethrax raised a clamp.

"I think not, a man of your talents could be of inestimable use to me. Slind, Sqall, take the Doctor into the pod and secure him. Make sure he isn't harmed."

As the two hulks advanced the little man betrayed not an iota of surprise, "I didn't think it would be that simple," his tone was resigned but not defeated.

"Warp power will do for now," Nethrax crowed, "But soon I shall require weaponry."

Cold blue eyes regarded him, "Is that why they kicked you out Nethrax, war crimes; a desire to return to the bad old days."

"Days of glory Doctor of triumph and expansion; we were feared then feared and respected, a great galactic power," voice rising in pitch as he warmed to his theme the Martian became quite animated, the most excited Ace had ever seen him.

"Days of death and slaughter, misery and blood," voice even the Doctor didn't try to hide his disgust.

"You are mistaken," outrage echoed off the chamber ways, "I led the fleet to victory after victory, enemies were crushed, rebellions suppressed."

"Yes and freedom curtailed," his own voice rising now the Doctor squared up to his rival, half his size yet strangely just as evocative.

"You mock me little man but the glory days will return, many think as I do even if they are currently afraid to speak out."

"Maybe they've evolved their thinking while you were frozen in the ice, mentally as well as physically."

Body pulsating with rage and fist trembling Nethrax looked dangerously close to losing his temper. Come on professor thought Ace give me the signal, you must know I'm here why else play to the gallery?

"I mean," the Doctor went on as though blithely unaware of the furious twist to the ice lord's lips, "The vote to join the Galactic Federation was unanimous."

"A bunch of spineless cowards," the contempt in Nethrax's voice was acidic, "Run by that gutless worm Alpha Centauri."

Wincing as though a good friend had been impuned the Doctor went on, "The federation has negotiated long running peace treaties, ended wars, restored democracy and improved the quality of life for many."

"Strength is the only security Doctor, military power; we once had it and were respected now we have become a race of talkers and diplomats."

Deciding to change the subject the little man said softly, "Did you release the humans here?"

"They are no longer my prisoners," it was a response not a proper reply and the implications of it weren't lost on the Doctor.

"You killed them didn't you," his voice rang with steely disapproval?

"They have been released," Nethrax chuckled, "Just not in the way you anticipated."

"You really are mad aren't you commander, utterly insane," sonic out the Doctor raised it, "Here's one last piece of advice," he thumbed the device on, "Never leave a time lord alone to tinker with a space ship," the smile was brief and humourless, "You never know what he's getting up to."

The sonic shrieked so loudly Ace had to clutch her ears, the pod began to shudder and glow bright blue, arcs of jagged blue light shot from bow and stern. One of these hit an ice warrior and dissolved it on the spot leaving behind just a puddle of bubbling oil.

Another struck a power cable Ace had spiked with Nitro and then the fireworks really began – blasts, explosions, flames, more sparks, secondary explosions and chaos.

Soon the whole chamber was an inferno ripping itself apart, the second warrior tottered back overcome by heat and smoke only the Doctor and Nethrax remained still, glaring at each other as all around them things erupted, melted, buckled and incinerated.

"You have betrayed me," the ice lord's voice was taut with fury and his right arm aimed at the little man its sonic tube glowing and humming with power.

"You betrayed yourself," calm and unruffled as all around him exploded and burned the Doctor didn't move.

Ace wanted to cry out to tell him to duck or dodge or take cover but he remained implacable as the Martian weapon powered up to lethal intensity. At that range it would certainly kill him and she wasn't about to let that happen.

Seeing a hissing power cable on the floor she wrapped a cloth around her right hand, grabbed the cable and threw it, "professor," she screamed. There was no need to say any more, he was on his haunches in a second. Nethrax fired, missed then the cable swung at him and defensively, reflexively he caught it.

Current erupted through his bio-mechanical shell, up his arm into his helmet then into the soft flesh of his real body.

The Martian carapace split open horizontally and vertically and the soft oozing serpent within emerged, rising up like a vast green cobra jaws parted and fangs barred.

Wicked thought Ace as she stood there paralysed with horror and admiration, the monstrous snake hissing and spitting in pain, blisters appearing along its winding length.

But who would it go for, her or the Doctor? She met his gaze, those deep blue eyes of his unfathomable, "don't move," he whispered not moving himself.

Slind, the last ice warrior staggered into view sweating profusely, disorientated, visor misted over. He aimed his weapon and fired, who was he trying to kill, Ace didn't know maybe the Doctor...but the sonic disruptor beam struck the great serpent as it swung down to deliver a lethal bite.

Caught in the sonic b last the reptile distorted out of shape fat to thin to fat to a rippling shapeless travesty. Ace was sure she heard Nethrax scream something, "no" perhaps then he crashed to the rubble strewn ground and lay there smoke curling from between those awful jaws now frozen open.

An explosive fireball consumed Slind devouring him on the spot; when it cleared there was no sign of him.

"Time to go," said a voice in Ace's ear she couldn't take her eyes off the still form of the coiled serpent on the ground, it was massive, 20 or 25 feet in length.

"Blimey, is that what they really look like," she asked?

"Oh no," said the little man, "Some of them are really repulsive."


End file.
